I am Divergent
by Luvkitties22
Summary: Sequel to I am Dauntless, check it out on my author pg before your read this...Sadie knows that Gage is in trouble and she needs help saving him...and well all of Dauntless too. She knows that Tris and Four are on her side..but who else? She also knows that it's time to start using her divergence to her advantage.


_**drum roll please...and here is I am Divergent!**_

_**just to let ya'll know..THIS is a SEQUEL to my first fanfic..I AM DAUNTLESS.**_

_**so..if you haven't read that first...I would highly suggest that you do by accessing my author page ;) otherwise you may be VERY lost.**_

_**idk.**_

_**so here it is finally because I finally wrote it so you guys can finally read it and we all can finally be happy :) lol**_

_**DISCLAIMER: obviously i don't own Divergent or any of it's original characters because I'm just plainly not that talented though I very much wish I was. Divergent and it's original characters all belong to the amazing author, Veronica Roth.**_

_**I guess that's enough rambling for now...enjoy ;)**_

I never actually thought that they'd be a day where I would be sneaking out of a trunk of a car and devising a plan to get in the Dauntless headquarters all the while grieving over the fact that the boy I'm pretty sure I love is currently risking his life for me and the rest of Dauntless.

I feel choked up, my eyes are teary and I'm stumbling around like a drunken girl. Only I'm not drunk. I'm just scared and grieving.

I sneak around the corner of the building until I come face to face with 'the side door'. It's this door that everyone avoids using because then think it's haunted or something. But I don't care. Because I need to get in the Dauntless Headquarters now, that is if I ever plan on saving Gage.

I reach out and place my hand on top of the steel doorknob. I grip the piece of paper from Gage tightly in my other. After a few seconds of hesitation, I turn the knob and push as hard as I can.

And could this day get even worse? Apparently. Because right now a blaring alarm is going off and I can swear it's causing me to go deaf. I know I don't have a second to waste and I begin to sprint down the hallways, not sure exactly where I can find my friends. For all I know, they might not even be here.

It's then when I run into a hard chest and fall backwards. I stare up at the person above me and with shaky hands, hand him the note.

Four's eyes span the length of the paper before he looks down at me, "Where's Gage?"

I shake my head, feeling the tears starting to well up in the corners of my eyes, "He- he risked his life to get me out with that sheet of paper. We need to go and save him."

Four's jaw clenches and he nods, holding a hand out to me to help me up. I graciously accept it and he pulls me up with ease, "We need to make a plan. Let's get you back to Tris and Tori, see what they say." He starts walking down the hall but then abruptly stops and turns to me, "Did you set off the door alarm?" I realize the alarm is still blaring and I nod, embarrassed.

"Why did you go in the back door?" He asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I was brought in a car, and I needed to sneak in without being noticed."

"For one, I don't think you succeeded at being unnoticed." He rolls his eyes, but then his face grows serious, "and second, who was driving the car?"

I try to think if Gage told me who was bringing me here, "I don't know." I finally say, "Gage snuck me into the trunk before the driver was even there."

Four runs his large hands through his hair, "Okay." Is all he says before he grabs my forearm and continues to drag me down the hallway.

"Aren't you going to shut off the alarm?" I ask, growing increasingly annoyed with the loud blaring siren.

"I'll stop at the control room on the way back. I had to make sure it wasn't an intruder first." He says, "Ever since you and Gage went missing, we've had guards stationed at all the main entrances. Nobody even thought to watch the back door."

I nod and follow him through the web of hallways that make up the Dauntless Compound. They are more like tunnels than hallways, I guess. With jagged rocks making up the walls and cement floors. But throughout my time at Dauntless, I've learned to grow used to them, even though they were much different than my original faction, Amity.

Just the thought of Amity gives me a sinking feeling down deep in my stomach as I think about my mom and dad and what they might be doing right now. I wonder if they miss me, or they actually are happy to have me gone. They don't even know what I'm going through right now.

I let out a shaky sigh that Four notices, he glances over at me, "Worried about Gage?" He asks. And even though that's not why I was worried a second ago, I nod anyway because just him bringing Gage up makes me feel sick with worry.

"Don't worry," Four reassures me, "We'll help him."

Tears start to prickle at my eyes, "The cameras, they- they saw Gage bring me out of my prison and to the garage." I focus my eyes at the ceiling, unwilling to let Four see my tears, "For all I know, they could've already killed him by now."

Four places his hand on my shoulder, "His parents wouldn't kill him."

I look him in the eyes, "You don't know his parents, Four. They're _monsters_."

"But no matter how psycho parents can be, they _still_ wouldn't kill their only child." Four says simply. Part of me wonders if he's right. Gage's dad, Dean Ryder, seemed to care a little for his son. But I'm not so sure about Carol Ryder. It seems to me that her heart is a block of ice.

I glance up at Four's face. He looks as if he's remembering his past. A terrible part in his past. He notices me looking at him, and his face quickly softens, "He'll be fine, Sadie."

I gulp and stare at the cement floor unable to respond because I'm still not too sure that Gage'll be fine. Suddenly, just as we stop at the control room so that Four can shut off the door alarm, I remember something. "Four," I say urgently, "On that sheet does it say anything about Angus Borders?"

"That's the leader of Erudite. It doesn't say anything about her directly but it does say that the leader of Erudite plans to help create a serum to control you and other high divergents like Tris." He shakes his head and massages his temples, "This happened once before with Jeanine Matthews. She wanted to control Dauntless into attacking Abnegation, but Tris had been a problem."

"What happened then?" I ask, not sure I really knew the accurate story.

"We fought the war, and won simply, though we lost a few friends on the way. Now, what about Angus Borders?" Four says.

"It's just that they mentioned her. Carol Ryder did, I mean. She said that Angus was completely in on what they planned and was making the serum. So, pretty much what the sheet said. Gage really did get all the information, didn't he."

Four nods, "He's smart." And then proceeds to shutting off the alarm. Once it's off he drags me down a few more tunnels before we finally reach a room I've never been to before. "This is the meeting room." Four explains before pulling me inside.

Tori and Tris both sit on the plush black coach by the dim lamp. They look up at us when we come in. "Sadie," Tris smiles and stands up to hug me, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Tori places a hand on my shoulder, "Do you have any information?"

Four hands Tori the sheet explaining the Dauntless Revolution. "Gage got all the information we need and gave it to Sadie, risking his life to do so. We need a plan to get him out."

"Where is he?" Tori asks.

Four glances over at me, expecting me to answer. "I- I don't know." I answer, feeling my cheeks get hot from embarrassment.

Tris sighs, "You have no idea?" She raises her eyebrows again me and a shake my head, meekly.

"Does it say on the sheet?" Tori questions Four.

He looks over the sheet, "No," he unfolds a piece that I didn't notice earlier, "Oh, wait. Yes. Right here. The Dauntless Revolution is under a rundown building, by the fence." He hands the paper to Tori.

"We'll figure out something." Tori nods, but then looks over at me, "Sadie, you can go find your friends. We'll let you know when we get a lead."

"Wait. She should help." Tris volunteers.

"She will," Tori answers, "Just not yet. We need a plan first and her friends need to know she's okay."

"You'll let me know when you have a plan, right?" I need to make sure. It's my boyfriend's life they are talking about. Wait...I just called him my _boyfriend_. Is that true? I shake my head to clear my thoughts and look towards Tori, expecting an answer.

"I _promise_." She agrees and sends me out to go find my friends.

I don't even hesitate a moment before I'm running toward the dormitory.

**_that was freakishly long and took me freakishly long to write...so pretty pretty pretty please say what you think in a...REVIEW! Or you can also FOLLOW or even FAVORITE!_**

**_and heres a big THANKS to those of you who have read my first book in this series..I am Dauntless and are now reading the sequel as well!_**

**_Ily all...not literally cuz that'd be freakishly weird..._**


End file.
